DragonballZ: Reinvisioned
by TheDarkness137
Summary: This is my version of DragonballZ. How will the Z Fighters react when they find out there's not just 2 Saiyans coming to Earth, but four? And one is a Saiyan girl? DISCONTINUED
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ!

Prologue

"Is that my little brother?" the young girl asked. She was looking through a Saiyan nursery window. "Yes. His name is Kakkarot" the man beside her answered. "Come on, Yue, we got to get going."

"Ok. Can I go see father before we go?"She asked. "I guess so. We both need to talk to him."

The two Saiyans were walking down the hallway. Yue was a cute Saiyan kid. She had long black hair that reached her feet. It was as black as night, and was slightly spiked all over. Yue had been training since she was two, and was better than some of the adult fighters. She also knew Instant Trasmition and could see the future. Yue was also very beautiful. She looked like she was a teenager instead of just seven.

"Feng, what will we do when Freeza destroys our planet?" She said. "We'll still work for Freeza, but in our free time we'll travel the galaxy, learning every technique we can." That had been their dream, to learn every technique that existed.

After Feng said this, he sighed. He was going to miss his friends and family. Feng was about twenty years old. All of the Saiyan girls would practically fall over him every time he looked at them. With his jet-black hair that stopped just above his shoulders, he was the best looking guy on Planet Vegeta. Feng looked better than King Vegeta, but would never mention it. He was too modest. Feng was one of the nicest Saiyans, another trait that made the girls fall for him.

'Would you quit hovering Yue? You're breaking my concentration." He said. Yue had recently learned to fly, so she took every opportunity she could to practice. That would include hovering instead of walking anywhere.

"Well sorry were you thinking about blowing up something?" She snapped. Feng didn't know why, but he liked blowing up stuff. You always saw his room littered with debris and strange chemicals. But it was a touchy subject for him, ever since he almost blew up his mom.

"No I was thinking abut the last time you burned your room to the ground." She growled. Yue had bee a pyromaniac since she could walk. Her room always smelled of fire and had burn marks everywhere. Like Feng, it was a touchy subject for her since she had been teased about it.

Luckily they reached Bardock's room. Feng knocked before they came in. When they came in, they saw Bardock. He was covered in blood and bruises.

"What happened, Daddy?" Yue asked, with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I just came back from a mission. What do you guys want?" Bardock said.

"We want to talk." The man said. "Talk about what?" Bardok answered.

"First of all, what do you plan to do with your daughter?" Feng gestured to Yue, who had been ignoring their conversation. "I thought we already discussed this. You take care of her. I have no use for a female fighter"

Yue heard this, and glared at her dad. "You're lucky you're my dad, or I would kill you now."Then she said, "Feng, dad's being mean to me!"

"She's a little devil" Bardok said under his breath. "Second of all, you know what Freeza is planning to do, right?""I know, but I'm not leaving." He said.

"But Freeza is planning to destroy Planet Vegeta!" Yue exclaimed. They both looked at her, awestruck.

"Yue, how did you know that?" Feng said, after a period of silence. "I saw it in a, what are they called? I think it was a vis-ion." She answered. 'This child is amazing!' Bardok thought. 'If only she had been a boy'

"Sorry for wasting your time, old friend, but we must get going." Feng said. "And don't worry; I'll take care of your daughter."

"Bye, daddy!" she said on their way out.

"What will we do now, Feng?" Yue asked as they were walking down the hall.

"We got 'assigned' a mission just before Freeza blows up Planet Vegeta" Feng replied, using air quotes when he said the word assigned.

"Freeza just wants us to stay alive because we can see the future, right?" Yue asked questionably.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I won't let anyone pick on you, kay?" He said. They had entered a room where their Saiyan pods were.

"Okay." Yue said when they went to their pods. "Ugh, I hate going into my pod! It's so cramped!'"

"Shut up and get into your pod." Feng replied.

"Where are we going?" Yue asked.

"To Planet Iron. The people there are strong, so it'll be a little difficult."

"Okay. See you when we get to Planet Iron!" was Yue's cheerful reply.

'This girl surprises me to no end' Feng thought when they started heading to Planet Iron. 'Lets hope that she is the one in the prophecy, or all the time I'm going to spend on her will be for nothing.'

Cool, huh? If you want me to continue, review!


	2. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ!!!!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Surprise

_Many Years Later_

The Saiyans had just arrived on Earth. This is what the Z fighters have been preparing for. But something happened. Something they didn't expect.

"Is it just me or are there more Saiyans than we expected?" Yamcha said as they were flying to go fight the Saiyans.

"I think so. There are two more and they're stronger then the others." Krillen replied. "What are we going to do, Yamcha?"

"We'll talk to Piccolo about this. Maybe he'll know what to do."

"I guess so. Hey, there they are!"

Piccolo and Gohan were waiting for the Saiyans to come to them. Then they saw Krillen and Yamcha heading for them.

"Hey Piccolo, did you notice the surprise?" Yamcha said.

"Yeah; I think we're going to have to fight harder than we planned." Piccolo said.

Tien and Chaotzu just arrived and Krillen told them the plan.

As soon as they heard the plan, the Saiyans arrived.

One was short, and had an odd widow's peak. Obviously he was the leader because he stood in front of the others. The one who stood behind him was very muscular and was bald. Another one had hair that stopped just above his shoulders and was slightly spiked all over.

But the last one stood out the most.

The person had hair that reached her feet and was slightly spiked all over. Their eyes had a slight amount of insanity in them, too. But was most surprising was that it was a Saiyan girl!

I just love cliffhangers. Review?


	3. And it began

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ!!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

And it began

She smirked when she saw all the eyes on her and said, "You were right, Feng. They are surprised."

"I'm always right, Yue" the guy with the spiky hair responded.

"A S-Saiyan g-g-girl??" Krillen said. The rest were too shocked to say anything.

The leader was getting annoyed. "Shut up. Lets see if they know where to Dragonballs are."

"They don't" The girl, Yue, said.

"How do you know?" The bald guy retorted.

"You forgot we can read minds, Nappa" They spiky haired guy whose name was most likely Feng answered.

"Well this sucks. I guess we'll have to just kill them now." The short guy said.

"Dibs on the kid and the Namek" Yue said.

"I'll take the bald guy, then" Feng said.

"Hold on! I'm the prince, I'll decide." The short guy said.

"You'd probably keep the tough guys to yourself, Vegeta. Besides, I've wanted to fight my nephew." Yue said.

The Z fighters were talking amongst themselves by now.

"I'm from Namek?" Piccolo said to no one in particular.

"Guess so," Yamcha said.

"What does she mean by nephew?" Gohan said.

"She must be Goku's sister" Tien said.

"No wonder Raditz was saying 'sister will kill you for this'" Krillen said.

What would normally be the fighting became an all out war between the Saiyans. So the Z fighters just stood by while they were arguing over who would kill who.

"I already told you that I'm killing the Namek" Yue growled.

"No I want to kill the Namek!" Nappa said.

"Hold up! I'm going to decide who kills who." Vegeta said.

"Sorry, _prince_ but I'm going to choose this time." Yue said.

"This sucks." Feng said to himself.

While the three Saiyans were arguing Feng decided to entertain himself. He started throwing explosives at the Z fighters. It was oh so amusing to watch them dodge the bombs.

"Hey, I wanna piece of them, too!" Yue said. She started shooting blasts at them. They weren't any ordinary blasts, though. They would light whatever they hit on fire. Yamcha and Tien found this out the hard way.

The fight soon turned into a free-for-all. Poor Z fights. They were getting blasted from every direction. While Vegeta and Nappa aimed for the vital organs, Yue and Feng seemed to aim for the arms and legs. It was so strange. It seemed like they were just stalling.

Then suddenly Yamcha got hit by one of Nappa's shots. He fell to the ground, dead. Tien and Chaotzu were hit soon, too. Krillen went into a frenzied rampage. Then Yue aimed a shot at his chest, and it hit. But it was like a sleeping dart. He looked dead, though.

This sent Gohan into a rampage, too. Feng quickly hit him with a sleep ray, too. Piccolo, sadly, got hit by one of Vegeta's shots.

"Well looks like our work is done here," Vegeta said.

"But _our _work isn't done here." Feng said.

As Vegeta and Nappa turned to face him, Yue spoke up.

"I'm afraid that were going to have to kill you two," She said.

"This is mutiny!" Vegeta said.

"It's not mutiny, were just making sure certain events come to pass." Feng said.

"And just what makes you think that you can kill is?" Nappa responded.

"Put you scouter back on, fool. Can't you see their rising power levels?" Vegeta snapped.

Nappa quickly put his scouter on and responded, "You're right."

"I'll kill Nappa. You can kill Vegeta, Yue." Feng said.

"I've been waiting for this for a _long_ time," Yue said. Energy was visible on her hands. It almost looked like she had claws.

She ran toward Vegeta as she yelled "Energy Claws!" She left cuts all over his body. But, lucky for him, he was right by his pod. He quickly got in and blasted off.

Meanwhile, Feng threw a stun bomb at Nappa. He got stunned, allowing time for Feng to gather up his energy. When he had enough energy, he flew high above the Earth and, aiming at Nappa, shot an energy blast in the shape of a bomb. "Desolation!" He yelled. It quickly hit Nappa, and he disintegrated.

Feng flew down to Yue. She complained, "Aww, he got away!"

"Don't be so spoiled. You know he was supposed to get away." Feng said.

"But I was hoping that I would be able to kill him!" She whined.

"Shut up. Now let's take care of these people." Feng responded.

Yue sighed but got to work. They picked up the dead bodies and aligned them in a row. Then, carefully, Yue picked up Krillen and Gohan and leaned them against each other.

"Shouldn't we bloody them up a bit?" Yue questioned.

"I guess so." Feng replied.

Then they proceeded to give them a couple bruises and scratches.

"Kakkarot should be here any minute now." Feng said.

Then they waited for Goku.

When Goku got there they simply said, "Welcome, Kakkarot."

"Did you get the job done?" Goku replied.

"Sadly, there were a few casualties. Vegeta got away, too." Yue said.

"But don't worry. We know where the other Dragonballs are. We'll tell you where." Feng said quickly.

"As long as you keep your word" Goku replied. "Now where's my son?"

"He's over there with Krillen, sleeping." Yue said, pointing to them.

Goku walked over to them and said, "Guys, wake up. The fight's over."

"Daddy?" Gohan said sleepily.

"Yes its daddy." Goku said. Gohan then jumped into his father's arms.

"Oh daddy it was scary! There was a girl and a guy we didn't know about, and we thought they were going to kill us-"

"AND THEIR STANDING OVER THERE!!" Krillen interrupted.

Goku laughed and said, "You don't need to worry about them, their harmless. Let me introduce you to Feng and my sister, Yue." Goku said, gesturing to the two.

"B-but how?" Krillen said.

"We'll explain everything once your friends get here." Yue responded.

As if on cue, the copter came into view.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Please review!


End file.
